natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi no Kakera
|Image=ED3.jpg |image size=300px |image caption= |Kanji Title=君ノカケラ (君ノカケラ feat 宮本笑里) |Romaji Title=Kimi no Kakera |English Title=Pieces of You |Artist=Kousuke Atari |Ending Song #=03 |Starting Episode=Episode 01 |Ending Episode=Episode 13 |Previous Ending=Aishiteru |Next Ending=Takaramono }} Kimi no Kakera (君ノカケラ, "Pieces of You") is the ending for Natsume Yuujin-chou San which is the third season of the series. It is sung by Kousuke Atari, featuring Emiri Miyamoto on the violin. English= Set up the bits of warmth that were lost in a line, one by one. The many-colored fragments of you painted out a laughing face. In the future that the light of our love illuminated, Unable to be honest, we turned out the light and loved each other, fumbling in the dark. Never really having a good grasp On how to make memories, I simply entrust my body to the quick pace of the flow of time. Where should I go? Past this darkness, How many times will I need to say goodbye again? What is shining now in the world that you see? It has always been close to me. How many more times do I still Need to say goodbye to the you of that time? A distant fragment of you shined deep inside my heart. In the gap between the strength to look back and the weakness of not looking back, The fragment of you that fell there pricked me with a sharp corner. When I walked alone down the road I’ve grown used to, The scenery and the wind felt different. The season is changing. I was pushing the shape of love into a sweet dream To the point where it cracked and broke. Where should I go? Past this wind, How many times will I need to say goodbye again? From the palm that I held high, my wish slips out through my fingers. Even now, you’re in my heart. How many more times do I still Need to say goodbye to the you of that time? A distant fragment of you shined deep inside my heart. A distant fragment of you shined deep inside my heart. |-| Romaji= Nakushita nukumori o hitotsu hitotsu narabete Iro toridori no kimi no kakera wa waratta kao o egaita Futari no koi no hi ga terashidashita mirai ni Sunao ni narezu akari o keshite tesaguri de ai shita Omoide no tsukurikata mo marude umaku naranai mama ni Ashibaya ni sugiru toki no nagare ni tada mi o makasete Doko e yukeba ii Kono yami no saki de mata Nando sayonara ieba ii Ima kimi ni mieru sekai wa nani ga kagayaite iru Itsumo soba ni ita Ano koro no kimi ni mada Nando sayonara ieba ii Fukai kokoro no oku de hikatta haruka na kimi no kakera Furikaeru tsuyosa to furikaeranu yowasa no Sukima ni ochita kimi no kakera ga togatta kado o sashita Arukinareta michi o tada hitori de arukeba Keshiki mo kaze mo chigau ki ga shita kisetsu ga kawatte iku Amai yume ni ai no katachi oshitsukete ita Hibiwarete kowareru hodo Doko e ikeba ii Kono kaze no saki de mata Nando sayonara ieba ii Kazashita tenohira negai ga yubi o surinukete iku Ima mo mune ni iru Ano koro no kimi ni mada Nando sayonara ieba ii Fukai kokoro no oku de hikatta haruka na kimi no kakera Fukai kokoro no oku de hikatta haruka na kimi no kakera |-| Kanji= 失くした温もりをひとつひとつ並べて 色とりどりの君の欠片は笑った顔を描いた ふたりの恋の灯が照らし出した未来に 素直になれず明かりを消して手さぐりで愛した 思い出のつくりかたも まるで上手くならないままに 足早に過ぎる時の流れにただ身をまかせて どこへ行けばいい この闇の先でまた 何度さよなら言えばいい いま君に見える世界は何が輝いている いつもそばにいた あの頃の君にまだ 何度さよなら言えばいい 深い心の奥で光った遥かな君の欠片 振り返る強さと振り返らぬ弱さの 隙間に落ちた君の欠片が尖った角を刺した 歩き慣れた道をただひとりで歩けば 景色も風も違う気がした　季節が変わっていく 甘い夢に愛のかたち押しつけていた ひび割れて壊れるほど どこへ行けばいい この風の先でまた 何度さよなら言えばいい かざした手のひら願いが指をすり抜けていく いまも胸にいる あの頃の君にまだ 何度サヨナラ言えばいい 深い心の奥で光った遥かな君の欠片 深い心の奥で光った遥かな君の欠片 Video 300px|left (Official ED video was not found. This is here as its replacement.) Category:Music Category:Anime Ending Themes